Experiments
by Akirafanatic
Summary: There is no summary for this because it just popped into my head and I have no idea what's going to happen. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this sir?" Asked a young man in his late twenties. He had black hair and dark brown eyes with a slightly pudgy stature and glasses perched on his nose. "I mean, what would your wife think? He's-"

"My wife is dead," Another man snapped. He was tall and had long black hair tied into a low ponytail with equally black eyes that sent shivers down the first mans spine when they were directed his way. "The police are almost on us and this will be the last test we will be able to do. There is no time to find another."

"But he's y-"

"I don't care. He will help further the advancement of science, even if it means his life." The man turned and swept away, his white lab coat furling out at he did so. The first man sighed and shook his head before following.

They passed through the long, brightly lit hallway. Down passed many doors, the faint screams that had always been heard were now silent, making the man shiver from the unnatural silence. He hurried his steps to catch up with the taller, slightly older male ahead of him.

A few moments of walking later found the two men inside a brightly lit lab, filled with cells lining opposite walls. In the middle sat two operating tables, above which sat more lights for the scientists to properly see by. Three others were waiting in the room, two of which were double and triple checking the equipment while the third was going over notes and formulas.

They all looked up from their work and bowed to the man before going back to their work. After a brief nod in their direction the man strode forward to one of the two tables, upon which sat a young boy no older than five. He looked up at the man and smiled, holding out his arms and saying, "Daddy!"

The man gave the boy a pat on the head before coaxing him to lie down. While confused, the boy complied, wishing to make is father happy. "Daddy?" The boy asked when his father put straps over the boy to hold him down. "What you doing?"

The man didn't answer but turned to the others in the room. "Are we ready?" He asked.

"Everything seems to be in correct order sir," One of the men who were checking over the equipment stated. The one looking over the notes nodded, signaling that he was ready as well.

"Very well," The man nodded, "Then let us delay no further." He put on gloves and a surgical mask before holding out his hand. The slightly pudgy man from before quickly took a bottle and swabs from one of the multiple trays set up and handed them to the man.

"Daddy?" The boy asked, starting to get scared on what was going to happen. His heart started racing in fear when he saw his father holding a syringe. "D-Daddy?" The boy stuttered in fear and started squirming to try and get out of the restraints holding him down.

As the needle got closer, the boy started struggling harder, tears welling u pin his eyes. "Daddy!" He screamed. The man grabbed the boys arm and held it as he inserted the needle.

As soon as the needle came into contact, the boy started screaming. His thrashing grew wilder and tears streamed down his face. Even as the man removed the needle, the boy kept screaming. "STOP! DADDY! STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" He screamed. All the men in the room watched, none lifting a finger as the boy kept screaming and thrashing about.

Only after near an hour or screaming and struggling did the boy finally quiet down to gasps and sobs. The men shifted and muttered to each other, waiting to see if this one, unlike all the others, would end in a success.

* * *

**Sooo...I have no idea what to do next. I have a vague idea, but no clue how to write it without seeming like I'm copying from others I've read. I in no way intend to copy from other amazing authors out there but I need someone or a few people who are willing to work with me on this and give me ideas for how the story will progress. Beta readers will also be welcome, so...any volunteers?**

**This may not have another chapter for a while as I await responses from others or get hit by inspiration that will spur me on to write another chapter. Bye for now!**

**~Akirafanatic**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this the place?" A young officer asked his superior as they gazed at the vast building surrounded by forest and nearly hidden under the thick coating of moss and roots that grew along its walls.

The older man nodded and motioned for the small group to follow him as he entered the door. They'd been closing in on this place for the past two months, and were finally able to discern the exact location.

The officers crept along the hallways that seemed eerily silent. The head officer motioned for two others to split from the group and make their way down a smaller hallway to check for anyone who might be alive.

At the same time, he led the group further along the hallway and toward the door at the end of the hall. It was just an ordinary steel door, but the head officers' stomach dropped when he'd first looked at it, telling him that something was _wrong_ with it. As he neared it, he signaled the others to stop while he listened for anything that might sound out of place.

When he didn't hear anything, he slowly pushed the door open, keeping a wary eye out for anything that might jump at them. Only when he was sure there was nothing did he open the door fully to see what appeared to be an examination room.

"Check the place out men," He called, "Look for any survivors."

As the men fanned out and began their search, he headed for the computers that had been smashed. A quick search found there was nothing worth taking back. He shook his head and turned when he heard an officer announce there was nothing left.

"Let's head back men," He said, "There's-"He was cut off by a distant shout and gunfire. Without a word, he and the others in the room sprinted toward the noise. Just as they rounded the corner to the hallway he'd send the other two officers, everything became deathly still once more.

The officers crept forward silently as they listened for any sign of their comrades. A slight shuffling sound was head and the head officer led the group to the door, motioning them to be silent. He slowly inched the door open as he'd done with the door to the lab, waiting to make sure everything was alright before he entered. Once the door was open, however, all he could do was stare at the grim sight that met his eyes.

Both officers he'd sent to check this hallway were lying dead in pools of their blood, their throats ripped out and faces full of scars that were still oozing blood. A low growl from his right snapped him out of his slight daze over the horrid scene and he quickly reached for his gun at the same time something knocked him to the ground.

Searing pain in his right arm forced him to drop his gun. Without seeing what had him pinned, he used his left like a bat and swung it down onto whatever had his arm. He heard his men swearing as they tried to peel the creature off of him.

After much swearing and beating, the creature finally let go and retreated into a corner. As it sat growling and snarling, one officer knelt down and asked, "Are you alright sir?"

"I'm fine. What in God's name was that thing?"

He looked over as a flashlight was turned on and aimed toward the creature that had attacked him. As he got his first real look at it, his breath caught in his throat. The so called _creature_ that had attacked him was no more than a child. Shoulder-length, tangled green hair and deep black eyes ringed with a blood red color were the first things that registered.

As his gaze traveled down, he saw the boys' nose and mouth covered in blood that was dripping down onto the floor. As he growled once more, rows of sharp teeth were made visible. He was dressed in what appeared to be a torn and bloody hospital gown a size or two too big. He was down on his hands and knees. When the officer looked closer, he found instead of nails, the boy had _claws_.

He heard muttered prays and curses alike from what remained of his men as they all got a look at the poor child.

"What sort of sick and twisted bastard…"The officer by his side mumbled.

"The same bastard who killed all the others and we've been hunting for the past God damn year," Another answered and spat on the floor.

As though it had been a sign to move, the boy leapt forward and would have taken another officer to the grave had he not have moved out of the way quick enough. Before anyone could blink, the child was out the door and bolting away.

"Let him be!" The head officer yelled as he struggled to his feet with the help of another, "He's already killed two. I don't need more deaths. We'll call for reinforcements later. For now let's get these two," He jerked his head toward the dead officers, "Out of here and into some body bags."

The others cursed a bit more but moved to retrieve their fallen comrades as ordered.

* * *

**DO NOT GET USED TO THIS QUICK UPDATING!**

**The only reason you're getting this much is because I suddenly got hit with inspiration and I'm out of school thanks to the massive quantities of snow we got and have a bit of time.**

**It's also a way of apologizing for being gone for so long. Again, don't get used to it. I'll try and be better, but for more updates sooner, I'd like to hear what you think. That's right, I mean review. If I don't know that you like it, then I won't give you more.**

**Equivalent Exchange for all you FMA fans out there. I give you more of the story, you give me your opinions. It's a fair trade to me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Akriafanatic**


End file.
